Oftentimes, when a telephone call is unanswered for a certain number of rings (i.e. a predetermined time), the call is redirected to a messaging system adapted to receive at least voice messaging. In many cases a TAD (telephone Answering Device) is located at the subscriber premises. Such TADs often allow the subscriber to hear the message as it is being recorded, thus allowing the subscriber to pick up the call if desired. The capacity to listen to the incoming message without answering the call is called ‘call preview’ in these specifications. Many telephony service providers and PBX (Private Branch Exchange) systems offer voice mail—TAD like services—integrated into the telephony network. Some PBX's provide call preview services by using either dedicated keys on specialized telephones, or by complex dialing sequences. Some PBX systems connect to the user's computer and deliver call management via the computer. However public telephony services provide little if any call management features like the call preview. None provide the capacity for call retrieval, i.e. the capacity to answer the call after it was directed to the voice mail. Even advanced wireless telephony communication services such as GPRS (General Purpose radio Service) fail to provide such services. One of the reasons for the lack of service is due to the fact that the recording occurs in a messaging server remote to the subscriber home. Most simple telephones do not offer out of band signaling for controlling the operation as well as perform call screening. Thus not only is the user prevented from listening to the recorded message as it is being recorded, the telco (traditional telephony networks) or wireless based voice mail does not allow the user to ‘change his/her mind’ and pick up the call after it got directed to the voice mail service, as offered by a home based TAD. One exception to this limitation is described by Dee et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,524. However the Dee et al. does not allow call screening without the use of the telephone itself, which presents a disadvantage if the phone is used otherwise, such as during a “call waiting” incoming call.
There exist today the methods for providing caller identification (Caller ID, or CID henceforth) on a subscriber television. An example of such methods is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,546 to Voit et al.
Broadband system such as television distribution systems have been used as alternative to common carrier telephony systems. Typically, such system will have a class 5 telephony switch or a softswitch—a telephony switch driven primarily by software, installed in a television distribution center such as a headend, and interfaces with the telco network. From here on this example will refer to the softswitch, with the understanding that other telephony switching or interfacing that provide similar functionality may be substituted. The softswitch also interfaces with the headend, and utilizes the television distribution to distribute calls to the subscriber home. Oftentimes, the softswitch includes capabilities such as voice mail, call redirection, and the like. Generally, the softswitch is coupled to the headend to carry out the conversation, to learn if a telephone was picked up, etc. Oftentimes, the softswitch is communicating with the telco domain using SS7—a popular interface standard between telephony switching equipment. However even television distribution systems based telephony, fails so far to provide the call preview or the call retrieval features.
Thus, there is an unfulfilled need for easy-to-use call and massage management with a telephony provider automated answering services.